


向死而生

by Bunny_burrow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_burrow/pseuds/Bunny_burrow
Summary: 暴君/里昂





	向死而生

**Author's Note:**

> 作者；叮同胞的蚊子http://dwzdtb.lofter.com/

它原来一直都知道，从它被保护伞创造出来起，便是向死而生。

01.  
浣熊市的这一晚漆黑无月，狂风怒号中从天幕砸下的暴雨几乎压下每一个街巷里传出的痛苦哀嚎。  
上帝啊，这是你对此惨剧的暴怒吗？但为何不救助你的子民于绝境？里昂陷在无边的茫然与恐惧里，这一切究竟为何要降临在他的身上？  
他快要死了，他快要死了！里昂将头深深埋进双手里，他弹尽粮绝了，没有子弹的手枪，被怪物骨头崩断的匕首——除了命，他什么都没了，就连现在让他能坐在安全屋里崩溃发抖的命都是因为那个怪物才捡回来的。  
老天，那个怪物——里昂从手心里抬起那张被疲惫、痛苦和恐惧折磨得苍白倾颓的脸，他目光呆滞地盯向那扇紧闭的门，谁知道那扇门能挡住它多久？那个巨大的人形怪物，那个在风雨呼啸里仿佛生于恐怖的怪物，它能徒手抬起一架直升机，能一拳砸碎舔食者的脑袋，凭什么会被这一扇小小的铁门挡住脚步？  
他被困在这儿了，这个警局角落里的狭窄房间里。青年倒靠在墙上，濡湿的金发混着血液在墙面上留下暗褐的污渍。这里就是他的绝境了，浑身上下只有一卷绷带和一把空手枪的他能拿什么去对付门外的那些死不透的人呢？更何况——更何况他现在连这扇门都出不去。  
那个怪物又动了，它徘徊在门前，时而走动，用它那庞大的身躯发出沉重的闷响，时而用那双大手贴紧铁门，仿佛下一刻就要破门而入。他妈的，它到底为什么不直接冲进来，用那双巨大的双手捏住他的脖子，将他的脑袋捏成肉酱？就像它对付那些丧尸和舔食者一样？  
它到底为什么......要救他？  
里昂想不明白，从他们在坠毁的直升机处遇见起，就是不停的追逐——拳头——追逐，那巨人的拳头他再也不想尝试第二遍，他甚至不知道自己是怎么在那一拳里活下来的。  
所以为什么它要救他？  
里昂揪扯着头发，把原本就被战斗和风雨搞得一团糟的发丝揉搓得更加杂乱。他浑身的肌肉现在仍然僵硬得抽搐，就像仍停留在被那群丧尸和舔食者包围的时刻——当最后一颗子弹轰出手枪的时候，他真的绝望了，他还能做什么呢？除了缩在角落看着那些死不透的东西将那些满是腐肉鲜血的脸凑近他，张大还带着新鲜血肉的嘴从他身上咬下它们所渴望的东西，然后——  
没有然后了。  
那个巨大的叫暴君的怪物从他身后破墙而入，在里昂惊慌绝望而茫然的视线里越过他的头顶，一拳揍飞了快要凑到他面前的丧尸——仅仅用一拳！  
它在做什么？！里昂抱紧头用尽全力将身体缩向狭小的墙角，墙壁破裂掉下来的水泥块几乎快把他的手砸折，他强忍下几乎出口的痛呼，心下满是恐惧惊疑。  
怪物在怒号，那低沉浑厚的吼叫穿过他的耳膜刺进他的心脏，勾起人最本能的恐惧。里昂狠狠闭上眼，撕扯着声带发出无法压抑的嘶哑尖叫。  
它在做什么？！为什么没有像之前那样一拳砸到他头上，用几乎揍碎他骨头的力量？  
“噗呲——”这是丧尸被踩爆脑袋的声音。  
“啪嘭——”这是舔食者被巨力拍到墙上的声音。  
“咔擦——”这是被扭断脖子的声音。  
......  
然后一切动静都消失了，只剩下里昂急促的喘息回荡在这个充满腥臭的走廊里。他仍然抱头蜷缩在角落里，克服内心的惧怕将双眼睁开一条缝。  
他看到巨人站在他身前，沉默地，满是纹路的青灰巨脸木讷僵硬，它矗立在窗前，背对着风雨和雷鸣，就像一个石像雕塑。  
里昂逃了，在石像抬手的一瞬间。他挣扎着翻身而起，几乎连滚带爬地翻过暴君撞出的大洞，在身后如雷的脚步声中扑向房间的门。  
他在警局的走廊、房间里奔逃，从那些或死或活的丧尸一旁跑过，他不敢停下也不敢回头，那脚与地面撞击发出的沉闷声响如蛆附骨，如午夜钟楼突然敲响，一下一下撞进他的脑袋、心脏、灵魂。  
手掌捏爆丧尸头颅的声音又来了——在他所经过的地方，上帝，那个生物在追逐他的时候还有闲心杀些别的东西？为什么不直接追上他，它是在逗他玩吗？像猫抓老鼠一样戏弄他，在将猎物逗弄到绝望崩溃，感到无聊再干掉？  
里昂无心去想暴君杀掉这些目标之外的东西究竟是要干什么——总之，总之不会是想救他，瞧瞧它干掉那些东西有多轻松，很可能那只是它在任务无聊之余给自己增添的一点乐趣——妈的！它的脑子比石头一样僵硬的脸看起来更聪明！里昂向着警局底楼的暗房奔去，那是他在之前被暴君追逐的时候唯一发现的它也许无法进入的地方，他本想带着马文一起走，但该死的！那暴君在他快要冲进大厅的时候突然加速，生生把他逼进了另一条路！  
现在他孤身一人了。  
暴君又动了起来，它离开了暗房的门，走上一旁的楼梯，梯子在它的重压下发出轻微吱呀声，接着是熟悉的一声“嘭咚——”，里昂猜它一定是又揍翻了一只丧尸，然后志得意满地踱步回到门前。  
屋外一阵寂静，在它又干掉不知道什么东西后暴君再也没活动过，只是站在门口，似乎没打算进来，却也没准备放里昂出去。  
肾上腺素褪下后那些之前被忽略的饥饿、酸痛、寒冷都成倍地冲回他的感官，他又饿又累，被雨水打湿的制服紧贴在皮肤上，粘腻阴冷像蛇一样缠上他。即使大脑里对危险的警钟一次次敲击他的神经，但他的身体却在这需要画上问号的“安全”里叫嚣着休息，他的视野渐渐开始模糊，里昂勉强睁大眼，强行保持着为数不多的清醒。  
或许也保持不了多久了。  
在意识逐渐陷入昏沉时，里昂嗤笑着自己曾自诩的意志力，他感到一团火在胸口燃起，犹如野火燎原般烧向四肢和大脑，然而身体却冷得想要发抖。  
在这么个鬼地方睡着，他可真是心大。  
里昂终于闭上了眼，放任自己的意识消失在黑暗里。  
他多希望这一切只是一场梦，当他醒来时，就能回到现实。

02  
眼前有光，不是记忆里的黑暗。  
在意识回笼时里昂就注意到了不对——光线、温暖、柔软......还有躺下的赤裸身体，这一切就像他仍躺在家里的单人床上，有时会穿着睡衣，有时会脱到只剩内裤，然后在清晨母亲的呼喊声中醒来，央求着她不要掀开自己的被子，她总会那样干，热衷于让自己薄面皮的儿子面红耳赤。  
他真的希望身下躺的是家中的软床，里昂怀念自己深蓝色的柔软棉被，还有其上阳光曝晒与母亲放入的香囊交织而出的淡淡香味。  
但他睁开眼，眼前是曾经探查过的警局休息室中上下床的床顶——他仍然身陷这地狱中，甚至在昏睡时被神秘先生移出那个阴冷昏暗的暗房，挪到这个有床有被子的房间，还被扒掉了全身衣服，除了内裤。  
到底是谁将他带到这里的？没人知道他被困在那儿。  
里昂晕乎乎地坐起身，抬手拂上自己的额头，烧仍然没退完，但比在暗房时状态好得多，除了更加猖狂的饥饿外，但这顾不上了，他得确认自己昏倒了多久，并尽快逃出警局，还有这个城市。  
他的视线移到地上，自己被扒下来的衣服被随意扔在那儿，一旁还有一堆他意想不到的东西——他的手枪，被舔食者打掉的霰弹枪，几把完好的匕首，还有原本挂在stars办公室墙上属于克里斯的夹克衫。  
门外走廊里再次响起熟悉的沉重脚步声，但这一次里昂没有惊慌地夺门而逃，只是披上那件夹克，在脚步声主人到达门口前将手枪拿在手里，看到这些东西他再不知道是谁将他带到这里的就他妈是无可救药的蠢蛋——谁知道他在暗房里，谁能把他在昏迷里安全带到这儿，还能找到这么多东西扔到他面前？除了那个杀死舔食者宛如碾死一只蚂蚁的巨人外里昂不做他想，只可能是它——暴君。  
它究竟想干什么呢？救下他，留着他的命，送给他武器，它是敌是友？里昂咬紧下唇，抬起手枪对准房门算是壮胆，作这个赌局的他真是在发疯，但它给了他武器可没给他弹药，没这些东西在身即使现在逃掉也没有任何用处——只有几把匕首顶不上什么用。反正这座城市已经够疯狂了，多他一个又如何？  
巨人推门而入，它甚至需要弯腰才能进入这间房间。暴君真的足够大，就像一堵墙——灰黑的，布满一道道深刻的皱纹。它进门后只是沉默地站在那儿，面无表情地面对枪口，用那双空洞、宛如玻璃珠的瞳孔注视着里昂，未干的雨水顺着它的黑色大衣流过宽阔的胸膛，划过粗壮的腰，从衣摆边缘滴下，在地板上发出细微嘀嗒声。  
又来了，又是这样。沉默、空洞、强烈的非人感，静止的暴君就像座毫无生命的石像，用其本身的庞大和可怖就能在这样一个狭小空间里轻易压垮一个人类的肉体和精神。  
里昂握住枪的手轻微颤抖，他还是惧怕着这个生物，虽然它并没有按原本应做的冲上来一拳送他下地狱，但谁会不怕呢，即使它也许，可能暂时没有恶意？  
“别动！”暴君抬脚的一瞬间里昂犹如惊弓之鸟般站起身，死死握住枪。他多希望巨人能乖乖停下来保持一个勉强安心的距离，但事不如人意，暴君完全无视了他虚张声势的叫喊与枪口径直走到他面前。现在他逃不掉了，休息室太狭小，被床铺占去了太多空间，他根本没法在这儿和这个巨人斡旋。里昂只能浑身僵硬地眼睁睁看着暴君接近，过于高大的身体像块儿阴云笼罩住自己，他仰头看向它布满沟壑的丑陋巨脸，在逼进里无意识缩回的手枪终于抵上对方坚硬的皮衣——现在他和暴君之间只有一把小小的手枪，但那恐怖的拳头却仍未落在他的身上。  
里昂嚅嗫着双唇，他想开口问问这该死的暴君到底想要干什么，但巨人身上的压迫力宛若实质般横亘在他的喉口，所有的疑问都被压回了肚子里。  
暴君抬起手，无视里昂颤抖的身体和惊恐的眼神捏住他的脖子，它的手太他妈大了，他的颈脖被整个环住仍然绰绰有余，只要它想，就能轻易捏断这个脑袋和身体连接的东西，或者直接扯掉他的头，欣赏他的血液从断掉的动脉里冲出，喷洒到四周甚至房顶。  
他要死了吗？为这个疯狂的赌局？  
没有，暂时......没有。  
不知这份幸运能持续到何时，里昂皱紧眉，巨人收紧手掌将他整个人提起直至他的脸正对那张石雕般的巨大面孔，他开始感到无法呼吸，脖颈上的压迫阻隔了所有试图吸入的空气，里昂慌乱地抬手用力扒上那道刑具，双腿乱蹬着妄图摆脱这份束缚，但暴君只是不耐地抓着他随手晃了晃就瓦解了这些挣扎，它将鼻子贴近里昂的脸侧，接着冰凉粗糙的触感泛上他的感官。  
里昂在窒息里感到那些褶皱覆上他的面颊，暴君用鼻子磨蹭着它，用冰冷的表皮蹭上那块因无法呼吸而充血火热的皮肤，然后是——吸气，呼气——暴君浑厚的气息扑上他的脸，夹杂着怪物鼻腔里发出的压抑低吼如闷雷般在里昂耳边炸响。它救了他就是为了像现在这样让他窒息而死吗？里昂无暇再去多想了，他逐渐只能凭借本能作出无用的挣扎，白斑开始在他眼前闪现，充血让瞳孔仿佛要蹦出眼眶，肺部的火辣感一秒胜过一秒。他知道自己离死不远了，如果暴君再不放开他，而且会死得相当难看。  
“咳咳....！呕......！”像是听到里昂心中所想，暴君突然松手将他扔在了床上，本能吸气下骤然闯入鼻腔气管的空气呛进肺部引发剧烈的咳嗽，里昂涨红了脸，脖颈上鼓动扭曲的青筋彰显了他的痛苦，他咳得涕泪直下，过多的泪水闯过睫毛的阻拦划过通红的脸颊。他想吐，但无法停止的咳喘没有留给胃部一丝的空暇。  
暴君扯过里昂贴着床单的手臂，将他的上半身提起。  
直到他的脸正正撞上巨人下腹皮衣上的鼓起之前，里昂仍然不明白这怪物到底要干什么——它揍过他，也救过他，前一秒还试图掐死他，下一刻却又放他一条生路。这真矛盾不是吗？这个怪物的脑子里到底他妈的在想些什么？神经短路了？  
现在他知道了，他该死的，终于他妈的明白了。即使他脑子仍然在喘息与缺氧里搅成一团，但没有哪个男人不明白自己脸前凸起的一团是什么意思，他用屁股也能想出来——暴君勃起了。  
里昂的胃仿佛被塞进一吨的铁坨沉到谷底，他怔愣着面对眼前的凸起，暴君伸手撩开大衣的衣摆，那东西的狰狞巨大即使隔着皮裤也可窥见端倪。冷汗在他反应过来的一瞬划过他僵硬的身体，他感到巨手笼住自己的后脑勺，将适才拉开一丝距离的脸重新按向暴君的下体。  
他不愿相信，但事实显而易见——这个怪物......对他这个人类，人类男性，产生了性欲。

03.  
“不....放开！！”里昂抬手摁住暴君的胯用尽全力想将自己推离面前的勃起，他慌极了，不敢去想接下来会发生什么，但总不会是他想要的。脑后的巨手不断发力，在他的挣扎里一点一点将他按向怪物的胯下。  
里昂的鼻尖再次触碰到那块硬物，接着是脸颊——他整个脸都被暴君埋进皮衣里，他感到凸起划过鼻梁戳进脸侧，还有衣料上的水汽混上血液的铁腥冲进嗅觉。里昂仍然做着无谓的挣扎，胡乱捶打着暴君的腹部，他知道这没什么用处，甚至可能激怒这个怪物，他只是还不愿接受暴君想要操他这个事实，它这个动作想干什么？是想将阴茎捅进他的喉咙，让自己给它来一场处男的口交？上帝，里昂的胃绞成一团，那个场面光想想就让他想要干呕，被一个怪物干那种事——先不说这会不会让他感染，光是这件事就够令他恐惧。不要......他绝对不要！他甚至还没被女人吹过......！  
“唔呃...！！痛！”暴君明显不耐烦了，它一只腿跪上床沿，在弯腰将里昂的脸埋得更深的同时捏住他的手腕向后扭去，关节过度拉扯带来的疼痛在里昂神经中炸开，他忍不住痛呼出声，又在下一秒被皮裤堵住嘴。  
暴君开始用下身在他脸上磨蹭，用力地。被阴茎顶起的裤链一次次狠狠划过里昂的脸，在皮肤上留下泛红的划痕。这有些疼，里昂想，居然有人给它的裤子配了拉链，这究竟是哪个实验狂人的恶趣味——没想到这种时候自己还能想这些，他现在算是苦中作乐吗？  
里昂放弃了挣扎，任由暴君的勃起一次次蹭过嘴唇、鼻子和额头。为了自己抽痛的手臂着想，反正他也逃不掉了，唯一有用的刀子在巨人的脚下，被摁住头手的他甚至没法弯腰去拿，配合至少会让他在这件事里，不管最后是死是活，好受一点，他很会审时度势。  
果然，暴君放松了手上的力道，里昂的手臂不再传来尖锐的痛感，这真是从昨晚到现在唯二的好事，它目前没想要自己的命，似乎也没想折断他的手。  
巨人终于将他的脸拖离了胯下，但下一个动作让他的心沉进了胃里。暴君的手移到裤链上，拉下它，巨大狰狞的物什瞬间弹上他的脸。里昂反射性闭上眼，为适才眼前闪过的尺寸感到惊恐——那巨物的轮廓不在他认知范围里，太...太大了，比他预想的还大，仅仅是一闪而过的影子都令他心惊肉跳，里昂艰难吞咽下唾液，颤抖着不敢睁眼。他真希望暴君只是想用阴茎蹭蹭他的脸或脖子，而不是......用这根刑具一样的粗棍捅进他的喉咙或......其它的什么地方，老天，这不可能操得进去，不管是嘴还是哪儿——如果暴君真的做了，他会死在这根东西上面。  
那根肥大的东西重量可观，沉甸甸地搭在里昂面上，几乎覆盖了半张脸，他颤抖的唇与眼睫随着暴君前后抽动的动作扫过布满纹路青筋的表皮，巨大坚硬的龟头蹭过嘴角眉眼。暴君的性器没有想象中的腥臭，应该说没什么味道，这出乎意料之外，这个巨人本身便出乎他的意料——与其余感染者不同，它有基本的思考能力，还能产生性欲，这真的很可怕，仅仅只是蛮力或许能逃开，但如果加上思维呢？即使是最为基础的思考也足够这个拥有巨力的怪物将人类逼进绝境。  
也许他该感谢暴君对他产生的是性欲而不是杀意，至少它追得他团团转是为了上他而不是杀他，从现在看是这样，他由衷希望怪物泄欲后也能留他一命——活下来比什么都重要。  
似乎是不满他紧闭双眼的举动，暴君发出一声吼叫，用手指强硬地扒开里昂的一只眼睛，里昂不想睁眼，但巨人在受到反抗后摁住他的手腕狠狠压下。  
“呃啊...！！！”剧痛从关节处蔓延向全身，里昂在疼痛里瞪大双眼，反射性挺胸仰头让他与那根阴茎贴得更加紧密。疼，只有疼，他的手臂快断掉了，里昂顺从地睁开眼如暴君所愿直面面前那根满是纹路的青灰色性器——巨物早已充血膨胀，有他小臂粗的柱体上张牙舞爪地缠绕着一根根鼓动的青筋，龟头精口处透明的黏液慢慢渗出、滴落，沾染上他的面颊。毫无疑问，这是根武器，能杀人的武器。  
手臂的疼痛无法忽视，一次次冲击着他的神经。冷汗从额前流下，滑落在那根紧贴的阴茎上，里昂喘着粗气开口想要求饶，然而这个动作只是张开嘴给了怪物可乘之机。  
暴君直接将阴茎捅进他的嘴里，毫无准备的牙齿狠狠刮过闯入的龟头，然而这没有影响到怪物的兴奋，它仍然硬着——甚至更硬了。  
里昂被噎住了，真真切切的噎住。然而暴君的阴茎才堪堪塞进了个头，那太大了，他的嘴角近乎撕裂，火辣辣的痛感昭示着捅进他嘴巴的东西有多么粗大，而暴君仍在用力妄图推进更多，强烈的作呕感在顶部触及喉头时涌进感官，他的胃里翻江倒海，却没什么东西能让他吐出来，只有胃酸在内脏里四处翻涌。  
不！不！！这太超过了！他吞不下，他会死在这上面...！  
里昂再次挣扎起来，无论这是否会再次激怒怪物，他不能让它继续操得更深——他的喉管会被撑爆，他会在暴君式深喉里窒息而死！他宁可......宁可替它舔，也好过被操爆喉咙！  
暴君突然大发慈悲松开了里昂双手的钳制。他无暇去想这个行为的意图，在双手恢复自由的一瞬间握住它粗大的肉棒将进入的顶端从喉头拔了出来。  
再次从死亡边缘重回人间，强烈的呕吐欲混杂咳嗽冲进喉咙，里昂浑身酸软，跪趴在巨人双腿之间不住干呕咳喘，那太难受了，喉管会被撑裂的恐惧他不想再体验第二遍。他感到暴君的大手轻抚上头顶，宛如安慰般揉弄着他凌乱的金发。  
或者......是鼓励？  
那根阴茎再次顶住他的嘴唇，暴君揉搓着他的发丝，没再钳上他的手腕。  
它想要自己舔上去？它......知道硬塞进喉管只会杀死他？里昂被自己的想法吓到战栗——如果是这样，这个怪物的智商未免太超出他的预料，它不想杀死他，但也不想受到反抗，所以用这些濒临死亡的体验威胁他妥协......来得到它想要的？  
阴茎又开始抵住唇轻轻戳刺，强烈的威胁与后脑轻柔的抚弄形成鲜明对比。里昂仰头看向暴君那张仍然如石像般的脸，从它原本玻璃珠似的瞳孔里看出了属于人类的情绪——欲望，不加遮掩的欲望。  
他犹豫着张开嘴，用唇包裹住相对较小的顶部。  
他逃不掉，而暴君没打算杀他。与其自找苦吃，还不如妥协，给它想要的，让自己在这场无法反抗的强奸里好受点。  
他不得不妥协。  
里昂握住柱体，舔上自己从不曾触碰过的同性阴茎，透明液体散发出淡淡咸涩味蔓延上味蕾。他听到怪物喉咙里翻出的呼噜声，感受到手中性器的轻微震颤。  
它很享受。

04.  
里昂被摁向阴茎的根部，暴君明显兴奋得要命，肉柱上满是铃口渗出的透明粘液，混上他自己的唾液，滑腻濡湿。它的下体很干净，没有污垢与耻毛，只有布满细纹青筋的性器与囊袋在平坦下腹上突兀耸立。  
即使那些不知道是什么的液体已经沾满里昂半张脸，暴君仍然面无表情，只是那双瞳孔里的欲望愈加深沉。他不知道该做什么，或者说，他不愿主动去做什么——哪个被强暴的人会凑上去讨好施暴者呢？或许这个怪物也知道这点，里昂苦笑，它带领着他的双唇舌尖一路从顶端舔砥到根部，饱胀的精囊搭在里昂脸侧，随着暴君的动作晃动摩擦双颊。狭窄的室内回荡着黏腻水声，恐怕任何人从门前走过都会对屋内超乎常理却又淫色至极的画面感到惊讶。  
他依旧克制不住从内心渗向四肢的恐惧，里昂浑身颤抖、牙关战栗。暴君的动作已不再粗暴，领着他抚慰欲望的手甚至称得上温柔，它拂过里昂的双唇，手指流连于眼角眉梢，只在被舔到根部摁揉囊袋时本能地挺腰。但他仍然惧怕，畏惧于身前怪物的力量，畏惧于接下来将要发生的一切。  
在被力量掀翻在床时里昂仍有种不真实感，身下传来布料的撕裂声——暴君撕碎了他的内裤，现在没有任何东西能隔住那根阴茎接触自己的身体了，最后的屏障变成几片破布散落在地上，里昂有些后悔之前起身时只披上了那件夹克，穿条裤子也好啊，他想着，至少能让那个怪物的动作慢上几秒钟。  
里昂全身僵直着趴在床上，那双去掉手套的巨手没有直接触碰他的下身，而是带着冰凉覆上胸前。暴君前倾上身，白炽灯透过它巨大的身躯投下足以笼罩身下人全身的阴影。他紧闭双眼，双手死死捏住床单直至关节泛白，冷汗滴落在阴影中消失无踪。胸前的肌肉被揉捏玩弄，粗糙的触感蹭过乳尖，冰冷的空气与外力磨蹭使原本柔软的肉粒逐渐胀大变硬，里昂耻于身体的本能反应，却无力阻止。  
暴君抽出一只手顺着他腹部肌肉的线条向下，它俯下身，将巨脸凑近里昂脸侧，近得他能听到耳侧的呼吸声，还有背后怪物胸腔里奇怪的沉闷声响。  
当那只冰冷的巨手拂上自己的臀瓣时里昂甚至有种“终于来了”的感觉，事情终于走到这一步。自己的反抗皆是无用，在怪物的绝对强大面前那些挣扎捶打估计还抵不上猫挠，它本可以直接把他摁在随便哪个地方，撕烂他的衣服，扳开他的腿，用那根巨大的性器把他劈成两半——它绝对能轻松做到这些，毫不费力地将自己强暴，变成它的性爱娃娃。  
但它没有，它甚至......算得上温和，哈，里昂被自己逗笑了，温和的强暴，放在这个怪物身上真他妈违和，自己仍然是它的泄欲工具，只不过从不用在意死活的娃娃升级成了需要留一条命的娃娃。  
暴君的脑袋离开了，它顺着里昂的背脊而下，直到鼻梁顶上闭合的臀缝。他的腰部被抬高，摆成一个跪趴的羞耻姿势，里昂脸颊通红，这样的姿势让他像狗一样雌伏在怪物身下，自己却完全没法反抗，强烈的耻辱感混上恐惧让他选择将脸深深埋进枕头里。他感到臀瓣被扳开，接着是一阵冰凉湿润贴上那个难以启齿的地方。  
他愣了许久，直到下体传来一阵轻微的胀痛才反应过来发生了什么——暴君舔了自己的屁股，用它的舌头。那块肌肉显然不是常人的大小，有属于巨人的巨大，它挺进那个里昂自己都未曾触碰的小洞，扫荡着从来无人造访的内里。  
肠道被翻搅抽插的体验既新奇又诡异，那不是什么好的体验，只出不进的地方即使塞入一根舌头也足以引起不适感。里昂想到暴君那根老二的恐怖尺寸，几乎觉得下体已经传来被撕开的幻痛，他怕得全身都在抖，几乎快要撑不住自己的身体——上帝，这里没有润滑油，没有任何能让自己稍微好受点的东西，想想那根玩意有多大，他的肠子绝对会被直接胀裂掉......他会被操烂，他绝对会！  
老天，里昂快哭出来了，他从没和人上过床，不管男人还是女人，都没有，在这种事上只有理论知识但实践为0，但即使这样他也知道接下来的事会有多痛苦——他会被那根刑具撑坏，然后是疼痛，疼痛，还是疼痛，直到他死或者晕过去。  
但他能怎么办呢？里昂绝望又带着贪求，他除了趴在这儿等着痛苦降临并祈祷自己能活着挺过去外什么也干不了。体内的舌头不停抽插着开拓疆土，他能感到穴口的肌肉随着暴君舌头的进出在一点点放松。  
至少这个怪物看起来像是在给他做扩张，而不是提着那根要命的武器直接捅进去。  
里昂不停地暗示自己放松身体，回想警校里教授过的面对强暴而无法反抗时最好的应对方式——那些东西他从未想过有一天自己会用上，还是被一个怪物强奸，他甚至不知道在那根恐怖性器下放松能不能起到一丁点儿的作用。  
暴君揉搓着他因恐惧而萎靡的阴茎，它的舌头从肠道撤出，接着是一个更粗的东西抵上穴口，毫不留情地操进这个处子之地。  
疼，真的只有疼，那些不小心混进av的小电影里被操的爽得不行的都是狗屁！里昂痛得咬紧枕头红了眼圈，压下几乎出口的痛呼，一些憋不住的声音渗过牙关变成一声声近似哽咽的闷哼，他不停地深呼吸，试图放松身体缓解疼痛——这只是暴君的手指，他妈的，手指！一根！  
他极力忍耐着，感受着体内手指插到底后缓慢地前后移动，被强行扩张的穴口火辣辣地疼，暴君将自己坚硬的阴茎头凑近那圈禁缩的褶皱撸动着，那些黏滑的液体从铃口不停渗出沾湿了那块儿肌肉。里昂没想到那个东西还能这样用，但体内借着液体出入渐渐顺畅的手指让他稍稍松了口气，至少，还是有一样东西能用来充作润滑。  
现在塞在他屁股里的手指变成了三根，里昂难以置信自己竟然真的吞下了这么多——三根，暴君的巨型手指。自己能不能称作天赋异禀？头一次挨操就能塞进这么粗的玩意儿，里昂苦笑，他最好是天赋异禀，想想那根比这三根手指还粗的玩意儿一会儿就要操进来，他就忍不住周身的战栗。  
穴口已经在扩张里疼得麻木，里昂换算了下尺寸，现在在他屁股里操进操出的三根手指得快有正常人类的两根阴茎粗，现在这快两根粗的东西正借着暴君的前液和肠液，或许还有血液，进出得顺畅——他已经被干开了。  
在被真正的阴茎抵住穴口的时候，提前做了不知多少心里建设的里昂仍然怕得要命。他从没想过自己的第一天上岗会是这样，也没想过自己的第一次会被怪物夺走，用如此恐怖的肉棒。他将头死死埋在枕头里，一次又一次暗示身体尽全力放松。  
呼——吸——里昂，对，就是这样，呼——  
“啊————！！！！！”里昂发出几乎撕裂声带的惨叫，下一刻却像磁带卡壳一般戛然而止。它操进来了，用那根刑具，从下半身将自己劈开，毫不停留地一寸寸深入。  
疼痛，铺天盖地的疼痛。这如何形容呢，像是被人用刀子旋转着捅进肠道，又像是一根矛用最尖利的矛头直直插入，里昂疼得两眼发黑，与窒息时相似的白斑在眼前连成一片，他大张着嘴却发不出任何声音，只能用尽全力向后弓起头颅背脊，仿佛这样就能逃离那根不断深入的剑刃。  
暴君死死摁住身下人本能挣扎的腰，那根带给他无尽痛苦的阴茎仍然以不可阻挡的气势一点点隐没在穴口里。那个穴口早已在进入的一瞬间就被撕裂，红肿不堪，伤口流出的血液从连接处一点点渗出，划过穴口、臀缝和里昂软垂的阴茎滴落在床单上，留下一个个触目惊心的红印，但更多的被肉柱堵在肠道内，成为了润滑的道具。  
里昂以为这场酷刑不会有尽头，以为自己在暴君全部插进来之前就会肠道爆裂而死，但体内被吞入的东西越来越多，直到他的臀部贴上了暴君冷硬的胯。  
他吞完了，活着，全部吞完了。里昂已经疼得意识模糊，但过度而毫不停歇的痛感刺激着他的神经维持着仅剩的意识，让他无法从这场酷刑中逃离。暴君停下了所有动作，只是维持着尽根没入的状态，里昂觉得自己的下腹已经快要爆炸，过度的饱胀感让他止不住干呕，他几乎觉得这根阴茎已经操进了自己的胃。  
“就只是......动一动......”眼前的黑雾终于渐渐散开，里昂的视野不再漆黑一片，暴君已经这样一动不动了一段时间，虽然很感谢这个怪物的“体贴”，但过于巨大的阴茎塞在他肚子里带来的饱胀闷痛几乎盖过撕裂的伤口，如今静止变成了更难受的折磨，“求你......”  
在里昂话音落下的一瞬间，巨人的双手捏上他的腰，那根填满他的性器缓缓退出，然后在下一刻重新狠狠捅入。他被那一下撞得几欲作呕，然而暴君甚至没有给他的胃作出反应的时间，一下一下越来越快越来越狠的抽插几乎剥夺了他所有的感官思维。他恍惚地听到耳边怪物不断发出低沉吼叫，还有腰部越来越紧的禁锢。  
还是......很疼，非常疼，疼到他想挖开自己的肚子将那根操着自己的东西刨出来，这毫无快感，只是单方面的泄欲。  
里昂逐渐意识不到时间的流逝，渐渐的就连疼痛也消退了不少，但没有，仍然没有一丝的快感可以让他稍稍好受哪怕一点。他感觉上身被抬起，背部靠上了坚硬而冰冷的物体，体内被操到前所未有的深。下腹的皮肤随着暴君的抽送不停传来牵扯感，里昂模模糊糊地摸上小腹，那里正随着那根肉棒的进出而鼓起平复。这真是......真不该是现实该出现的场面。  
在肚子被液体逐渐灌满时，里昂放任自己缩进背后冷硬宽阔的怀抱，不管这个怪物会不会放他离开，至少......至少在它身边自己能安全地活着。  
前所未有的疲惫席卷而来，混杂着钝疼冲撞进神经，期盼已久的黑暗终于蔓上双眼。  
就让他......再睡一会儿，在这个安全之地。

05.  
视野里再次出现那位黑灰色巨人，里昂仍然狼狈不堪。  
他赤裸着从黑暗中醒来，再一次地，唯一不同的是四周的寂静。没有丧尸的嚎叫，没有狂风呼啸，也没有身下仿佛刻进脑仁的撞击声。巨人不在身旁，里昂意识到，而自己又一次被那位暴君挪到另一个位置。  
浑身疼得像要散架，腰仿佛脱离了身体不再受自己的控制。里昂挣扎着想要起身，却被身下剧烈的疼痛重新击倒，那不同于被巨人穿透时撕裂的骤痛，亦不是抽插时肠道扯动的胀痛，那儿已经完全肿了，穴肉绝对红得透亮，每一个动作都会牵扯摩擦传来火辣的痛感。  
然而即使红肿，体内仍然有被巨物侵占操干的错觉，穴口仍旧无法闭合。那种......饱胀感，伴随着里昂自己绝不想承认却真实存在的空虚如影随形，他不清楚暴君操了自己多久，但时间绝对，绝对不会短。  
怪物发泄完兽欲后没有给他清洗，应该说它不会知道人类在被内射后需要清洗体内这件事，里昂抚上自己鼓起的下腹，那里已经胀得生疼，他回想起昏迷前暴君的第一次射精——那么久，那么多，几乎填满他的胃，那是在里番里才会出现的画面，现在却真真切切地发生在自己身上。里昂不清楚暴君做了多少次，但脑子里残存的碎片告诉他绝不止一次。  
他会被感染吗？里昂勉强蜷起身子，手划过腹部，探向被折磨许久的后穴，手指悬在穴口前，他犹豫了半晌，终于下定决心摸上去。那里确实肿得厉害，在被巨型肉棒操了那么久后仍然闭合了，哦不，应该是肿到将合不上的地方填满，即使是轻轻摁上去也会闷痛。下身仍然一片粘腻，尤其是臀部和大腿，全是从体内流出的或干或湿的精液，那些东西在他昏迷的时候肯定已经排出了不少。  
他不太想将手指伸进去，那不仅会疼，还会令被暴君强奸的感觉再度回到自己的身体，但他必须得把肚子里的东西全部排出来。  
“嘶......！！”里昂咬紧牙关，心下一横塞进两根手指——这实际上很轻松，括约肌仍旧麻木着，除了疼，手指进入得真的很轻松。他将两根手指分开，勉强在肿胀的肠肉中开拓出一条细缝，里昂的另一只手对着下腹狠狠摁下去，那些胀满他肠道的液体几乎是喷洒着冲出穴口的小缝，划过臀肉大腿滴落在地面上。  
“上帝......”里昂紧闭双眼，不愿再看自己身下淫靡至极的场景，手指再度施力，又是一小滩液体被排出体外，他循环着这个动作，下腹的鼓起终于渐渐消失，他的肚子恢复到了平常的样子。  
他会被感染吗？变成外头大街上四处游荡，向所有能找到的血肉扑去的丧尸？里昂挣扎着勉强起身，身体仍然很疼，但他没时间去浪费了，暴君随时可能回来，这里的安全随时可能被攻破。他将心底对感染的恐惧压下，现在的自己并没出现被感染的症状——那些腐烂、青紫、尸化，都没有，就算感染了他又能怎样呢，待在这里等死吗？这从来不是他里昂.肯尼迪的作风。  
地板上一大滩乳白粘腻液体，那近似人类精液的气味盘绕在整个房间，里昂尽力无视掉那些从自己体内排出来的东西，将身旁依旧湿润的衣物一件件穿上。他不想再去思索暴君为何会再次将这些东西放到他身旁然后离开他，衣服、武器，这次甚至多了一堆乱七八糟的弹药。里昂将那些子弹分了类，里头有手枪和霰弹枪子弹，还有另外两种目前自己用不上的。老天，至少现在他确定了，那个怪物明白这些东西的用途，除了没法分类之外。  
这里是警局底下那个圆形房间，他曾来过这儿，还和一个怪物打了一架。  
里昂蹭到房间里的储物柜旁打开它，里头的东西是他之前没能装进背包的——急救喷雾、手雷还有两颗闪光震撼雷，这是对付那种名为舔食者的最好的武器！他将武器塞进背包，盯着喷雾犹豫了一阵，还是脱下刚穿上的裤子分开臀肉对准红肿的地方喷上去，这很有用，在喷雾覆上穴肉后疼痛减轻了许多。  
这儿是艾略特笔记提到的警局下方的圆形房间，他在警局中四处收集的圆盘所能打开的房间，位于大厅的那一个，暴君确实送他来了这儿。但为什么呢？送他来到这里是为了让自己逃离警局吗？那个怪物......为什么会在做出那种事后如此好心地放开自己，甚至直接将他挪到出口。  
有太多疑问盘旋在脑海里却无从解答，里昂甚至想要跑到暴君的面前质问它究竟想做什么，一边将他当作泄欲工具，却又给他逃出生天的希望。那是个矛盾的怪物，里昂想着，清查了身上的所有物品，走向房间另一头的电梯。既然有了希望，那么他无论如何都得抓住，无论这个希望出自谁手。  
接下来的路程很顺利，顺利到......不正常，离开电梯后一整段路程都没有任何活着的丧尸或者......别的东西，是的，没有活着的，里昂所到之处除了之前他自己杀死的，就只有死状各异的尸体和四处喷洒的血浆，它们的共同点只有一个，那就是死得都非常，非常惨。他没再多想，这些东西死了总比活着好，无论是谁帮他解决了都是天大的好事。  
里昂跑过这些死状惨烈的尸体，奔向停车场，希望那个FBI没有出事，毕竟，毕竟他们分头行动后自己因为各种不可控因素在警局停留了太久。对于路上被清理得一干二净里昂的心里已经有了一点猜测，他希望自己的猜测是对的，起码这说明那个巨人试图护住自己的命——有这样一个助力在，一切会好办很多。  
他没能在车库找到艾达，也许在自己失踪的几个小时里女人已经离开了这里。如同之前经过的地方，这里只剩下了一地血腥，还有被巨力硬生生扳开的升降铁门。现在他确定了，这位走在他前头将危险扫荡干净的神秘先生就是暴君，那个将他强暴的巨人。  
面对这个事实里昂甚至松了一口气，这不是什么斯德哥尔摩之类的东西，这确实让他松了口气，虽然他不想承认，但自己确实收到了暴君的帮助，算上警局发生的，暴君已经帮了他三次，将他从丧尸堆里救出来，把发烧的自己挪进被窝，还有这一路的清扫。  
它确实，带给了自己安全。  
压下心头的复杂思绪，里昂从铁门被扳开的地方离开这个车库。  
他以为这一路会继续顺利下去，也认为暴君不会再出现在自己面前。但当子弹旋转着冲进身体时，里昂再一次感受到死亡的临近。  
疼痛在左肩炸开，然后是跌倒，碰撞，混乱，还有耳边艾达带上担忧的声音。女人呼唤他的名字，摁住他肩上中弹的枪口，“你中弹了，别乱动里昂，你需要止血。”  
他听不真切，又是疼痛，总是疼痛，袭上他早已疲惫至极限边缘的身体。他感到布料覆盖上弹孔，接着是压力，里昂不想去形容枪口被摁压的痛苦，那令他眼前发黑。  
身体被移动，耳边传来女人碎成碎片的话语，然后是她离去的脚步声。自己被抛下了，里昂意识到这一点。  
在彻底失去意识前，是一阵熟悉的沉重闷响，他恍惚着看到巨人向他走开，仍是那股压迫感，仿佛生命会在它手上就此终结。然而里昂在此刻感受到的是纯粹的放松，他松懈掉折磨自己神经的警戒，陷入巨人冷硬的胸膛。  
似乎自从来到这座城市，自己就在不停地被它从这里搬到那里呢。  
里昂几乎笑出来，在巨人先生的怀抱中。

06.  
有风。  
里昂从意识深处悠悠转醒，但酸涩的双眼抗拒着睁开，他的视线仍是一片漆黑，只有丝丝缕缕的光透过眼皮渗入他的瞳孔告诉他自己并未身处黑暗之中。  
又是一阵轻风，拂过里昂微颤的眼睫，吹过他被雨水污渍沾染腻成一股股的金发。那些风中没有裹挟着雨滴，有的只是雨后湿润的空气，甚至没了在浣熊市中无处不在的血腥。然而左肩仍然刺痛的枪伤无比分明地再一次刻进他的脑仁，提醒他这一切并非只是一场梦。  
他现在在哪儿？已经得救被搬出浣熊市了吗？  
里昂记得自己在地下通道被那个女科学家用手枪打伤，接着艾达抛下了他离开，然后......然后他似乎看到了暴君。那个巨人向半昏迷的自己走来，单膝跪到他的身边，接下来的一切记忆都消失在了疲惫疼痛的漩涡里。但这儿明显不是自己中枪倒地的地下，那里没有带着泥土气息的微风，只有四处暗藏的杀机与血肉的腐臭。  
他被暴君在昏迷中带走了吗，再一次？现在看来是这样。  
有什么东西摸上他的脸颊，里昂不适地皱了皱眉，那东西冰冷而粗糙，上面全是一层层的褶皱，却给他没来由的熟悉感。它没停留太久，仅仅在他面上来回蹭了两下就离开了他的脸，里昂迟钝的脑子勉强转了一圈，后知后觉地明白那东西是什么——那是暴君的手，没戴手套的，手。  
它还在，那位巨人仍然待在自己身旁。里昂突然感到安心，这意味着他目前很安全，暂时没什么性命之忧。眼睛仍旧酸涩不堪，四肢几乎没了动作的力气，尤其是左肩的枪伤，那种陌生的、无法习惯的疼痛毫不停歇地袭上脑海，倒是之前饿到抽痛的肚子停止了叫嚣，或许是已经饿过了头，但无论是什么原因，里昂浑身上下没有哪一处不在压住他想要睁开的双眼，呼喊着它们想要的休息。  
他真的......很累。丧尸、战斗、伤病、饥饿，还有那一场体验不是那么好的性爱，差不多掏空了他自诩强壮的身体。里昂真的想要再睡一会，就一会儿就好，反正......反正他身边也有个免费保镖，哦，称不上免费，毕竟那家伙可是逼着他用身体来支付了这个账单。  
但那只手又蹭上他的脸，几乎包住他的半张面孔，强行唤醒里昂快要再次沉入昏沉的意识。粗糙的触感顺着脸庞滑下，落到颈侧，那只手不松不紧地环住它，拇指贴在大动脉上，像是在感受着这层皮肤之下血管一起一落的生机。  
暴君知道他醒了。  
它咕哝着将他环进怀里，里昂再次感受到那根阴茎的触感，肉贴肉地。自己没穿裤子，他莫名很轻易地接受了这个事实：面前抱着他的巨人或许又想来一场刺激的性爱。那根巨物已经半硬，正被自己光裸的大腿压着，上头那些褶皱青筋的触感清晰得可怕。  
“......我好累。”里昂觉得自己有些自暴自弃，他硬撑着半睁开眼，居然没对巨人又想干他这件事产生太大的反感。他的面前是暴君未干的黑色皮衣和坚硬宽阔的胸膛，他们确实换了个地方，这里像是一个废弃的隧道，暴君正抱着他坐在阴影里，而他们的身侧则是晃眼到刺目的温暖阳光，还有草地、树木，和干净纯粹的空气——仿佛只要再踏一步，他们就能彻底脱离这座地狱之城。“你要带我离开吗...我们能不能先走，再让我吃点东西...然后再做。”  
里昂几乎是用向妈妈撒娇的语气在祈求，甚至将脑袋更深地埋进面前的胸膛，原谅他，他发着烧的脑袋实在算不上清醒。或许他的猜测是错的，这里只不过是浣熊市里一个干净点的地方，但他混沌的脑子让自己只想抓住想要的希望，不想再管别的什么事。老天，他饿坏了，还疼得不行，即使还要被操上一次或者几次，他也期盼着这能发生在吃了东西之后。毕竟被干一次又掉不了肉，接着饿下去才是真的要命。  
但事与愿违，暴君理也没理他的抱怨，分开里昂的屁股就把两根手指塞了进去。  
“唔......”里昂闷哼出声，垂头丧气地将自己整个人靠上巨人的身体，除了他的屁股——那不受他脑袋的控制，两根粗硬的手指在仍旧红肿湿润的洞里胡乱搅动，体内深处一些之前暴君留在他身体里仍没能排出的精液在它的动作里一点点滑出来，将整个甬道润得更湿，他的屁股完全是反射性地向后翘起来，像是在迎合手指的抽插，但相信他，他纯粹是疼的。  
红肿的地方被再次打开的滋味儿不太好受，里昂试图转移自己的注意力，他的视线渐渐发散到暴君以外的地方，然后在它身后发现了一小堆花花绿绿乱七八糟的......哦，虽然不知道这家伙是怎么将它们弄出来的，但那是警局自动贩卖机里的一些东西，那绝对是！  
“你他妈明明有吃的......”里昂给了暴君一拳，但巨人先生没做出任何反应，除了往他屁股里再加了一根手指以外。他双腿大开着软在暴君身上，任由它一点点再次将自己的身体打开，那些食物在他脑子里变成了散发香味的牛排披萨，原本饿过头已经麻木的胃再次抽痛着叫唤起来，连带着也抽走了他最后一丝力气。  
他的身体被巨手捏着腰提起来，熟悉的巨物再次抵住松软红肿的穴口，然后是一寸一寸毫不犹疑的侵入。  
“艹.....！！”里昂苦着脸忍不住发出一声痛呼，咬紧牙狠狠抓紧巨人身侧的衣料承受着下身逐渐深入的肉柱。这次的疼痛与上一次不尽相同，更多的是肠道被撑满的胀痛与穴口红肿处被摩擦的火辣，撕裂的痛感不再如初次那般鲜明，但痛就是痛，即使好受了那么点那也是痛，里昂仍然趴在巨人身上被捅得呲牙咧嘴。  
这次的进入快而顺利，很快里昂就感受到下腹被暴君阴茎撑出来的熟悉的鼓起，这几乎压迫到他的胃，让那个空空如也的内脏抽搐得更厉害，胃酸一阵一阵泛上喉头，他真的需要吃点什么，妈的，那堆东西摆在那儿能看不能吃简直比屁股里这根东西还让他难受！  
“你他妈...别动，我真的得吃东西...艹！”暴君不愧是个不用进食的怪物，里昂想，它根本不明白人类有吃东西这个需求！那家伙捏着他的腰一上一下地耸动起来，速度越来越快，像打桩机一样把那根东西钉进他的身体。那根阴茎的大小搞得他像个飞机杯，能塞进去就不错了，根本磨不出什么快感，只有胃部越来越强烈的饥饿。或许是他脑袋里的脑花真的被颠成了烂泥，里昂咕哝着骂骂咧咧，胡乱抓弄的手甚至一巴掌糊上巨人的石像脸，“我真的！要吃！东西！”  
妈的，他的话没有任何用处，里昂悲哀地随着抽插起起伏伏，双腿无力晃动着在布满灰尘的地面上来回磨蹭。暴君的脑子是比别的那些东西好了不少，但它仍然听不懂人类究竟在说什么，根本是它怎样开心怎样来，爽完了再考虑被操的自己的事。  
里昂以为这又是一场单方面的发泄，就像上次一样，那根东西捅进来，然后干他，把他操昏过去，再射他一肚子，也许下一次再醒过来自己又被换了一个位置，而这个巨人或许会继续待在他身边，又或许像上次一样将他扔在个算得上安全的地方。在下体逐渐升起一股麻痒之前，他是这样想的。  
那阵麻痒不是突如其来，在疼痛真真切切变了质之前里昂一直认为那只是自己被干到麻木的结果而已。但现在它在暴君大力的抽插碾磨下一点点将痛苦从他的感官里抽离，接着灌入神经的是他之前因为疼痛而一直忽略的，属于性爱的快感。  
“唔嗯....！！”里昂忍不住哼叫出声，旋即被自己的声音中的甜腻吓得重新咬紧牙关。那股快感来势汹汹，自下腹灌进他自己的阴茎，然后蔓上胸膛，最后以不可抵挡的气势冲进他的感官！“不...不！！停...哈......”里昂使出最后的力气蹬动双腿，双手撑住暴君的胸膛想将自己推离那根带给他可怕快感的阴茎。  
然而他的这点力气根本是蜉蝣撼树，暴君不过是从捏着他的腰换成捏着他的手和腰便轻易地瓦解了他最后能使出的反抗，里昂被巨人连着手臂一起环进那双巨大的臂膀中干得几乎翻起白眼，肚子被从屁股操进来的肉棒干得鼓起，又在它撤出体内的时候平复，穴口被操到没有一丝褶皱，在阴茎被扯出肉穴的时候轻微外翻露出一点红肉，接着隐没在那些被激烈翻搅出白色泡沫的黏液里。  
那太过了，里昂在快感的夹缝里苦苦喘息，他几乎被陌生恐怖的快感逼得无法呼吸，他从没经历过这个，所谓的，前列腺快感？他不知道，那个会带给他可怕爽感的地方几乎每分每秒都在被插在他肠子里的巨大阴茎压迫，宛如电流的快感划过他青涩的身体，刺进他敏感不堪的神经，像巨大起伏的浪潮，将他送上绵延不断的顶峰。  
这真的，太过了，太多从未体验过的快感积累在他初尝禁果的身体里，以至于令他的神经感到疼痛。这不是他这种情场菜鸟该感受的，这太刺激，会将他活活玩坏！里昂在快感里绷紧双腿，又在下一秒被下身的顶撞与肌肉的酸痛打散力道，重新垂到地上，随着暴君的抽插无力滑动，他的阴茎在这短短十来分钟里已经被干得射了一次，没有任何抚慰，只靠着暴君那根该死的，大得恐怖的老二！然而那处早已再次硬了起来，被身后的快感灌到红肿生疼。里昂快被逼哭了，他没应付过这个，太多了以至于他手足无措无法应对，只能紧紧攀住暴君的肩膀承受着它强加的一切。  
里昂不知道自己如何撑过来的，他在暴君的怀里射了一次又一次，精液从浓厚的浊白到最后稀薄得几乎没有颜色，那些液体挂在黑色的风衣上，还有他自己的警服上，被磨蹭得到处都是。他硬得发痛，却什么都射不出来，然而暴君仍旧不管不顾地摁着他操，根本不听自己胡乱的哭喊求饶，甚至一次都没射。那些快感窜进他的神经，像火花一样炸开，炸得他眼前黑一块白一块，多的再次回转到他挺在空气里的阴茎里，硬逼着想要他再一次射出来。  
但他真的，什么都射不出来了。里昂趴在暴君怀里，被下身打桩似的抽插逼得快要发疯，他又哭又叫请求着巨人停下这场快感的折磨，却连抬抬手的力气都没有。他连尿都射过了，失禁过后的身体在巨人手下随着插干的频率不断抽搐，铃口却连一滴水也没法吐出。  
暴君终于射了，在里昂快被干到再次昏厥的时候，它像是把控好了他所能接受的极限，在他失去意识的边缘将那些液体灌进了他的肚子。  
里昂几乎感激地感受着腹部越来越明显的饱胀感，他还醒着，连他自己也意外地，维持着意识，第一次体会到肚子被暴君内射到鼓起的滋味。那根阴茎在他肚子鼓胀到一定程度后退出了他的身体，将余下的精液撒在里昂的腿上，接着，那位巨人将他推到了阳光底下。  
太阳很亮，很刺目，在被推到进光线中时里昂反射性地闭上眼，怔愣于暴君突然的举动，却又很快渴求着睁开，贪婪地注视着这片光明。他四肢一时没有挪动的力气，只能躺在那片金黄中，那些属于大自然的光线于他而言恍若隔世，他甚至没想过自己还能有亲眼看到的一天。  
一团东西被扔到他的身旁，接着是哗啦啦的一阵声响，里昂强撑着手臂支起上身，发现那团东西是他失踪的裤子。他模糊地看到暴君在黑暗中将那一小堆花花绿绿乱七八糟的东西推到阳光中来，然后站起身。  
“......你想让我离开？你要去哪儿？”里昂嘶哑出声，他的脑子仍旧混沌一片，没法思考，甚至可能连简单的加减乘除都做不出来，但他模模糊糊地察觉到了暴君的意图，或者，预感到。  
巨人向后退了一步，更加地远离了里昂身处的光明。  
“你不走吗？”  
巨人没有回答，或者说没法回答，它只是矗立在那片阳光无法触及的黑暗中，沉默地等待里昂离开。  
里昂抖着手脚穿上裤子，没去管那些顺着腿根滑下来的粘腻液体，他强撑着勉强站起来，向黑暗中的巨人走去，却在再次踏入黑暗之前被巨手阻拦在界线之外。他自己也不明白这样做的理由，但他确实莫名地不想暴君永远地被留在这座地狱里，虽然，这听上去确实是它们这些感染体的命运。  
那位巨人仍然沉默着，但那沉默逐渐变成了催促，它再次将里昂向外推了推，自己却更深地退进隧道里。  
“......我想我应该给我的救命恩人取个名字。”里昂没再坚持，他无法左右这位巨人的决定，这一整晚都是这样。他勉强勾起嘴角，头一次在这个名为暴君的生物面前露出笑容，“Titan，怎么样？”  
end.  
—————————————————————————————  
后记：  
暴君是不知道爱为何物的，它只是喜欢这个金发人类活着，有呼吸，有脉搏，它不喜欢里昂变成其余可以随便一脚踩烂的丧尸那样。  
它是个怪物，虽然是个脑子比脸看上去更聪明的怪物，但本质上也是个不会人类那套弯弯绕绕的怪物，或者说——它算是具尸体，会走会跳，有脉搏有心跳，能简单思考，甚至有所谓的心，但总的来说，它仍然是具尸体，会变异的怪物尸体。所以它的喜爱来得简单纯粹而粗糙，直白得不加遮掩。  
它喜欢这个人类活着，所以护住他的命；它想要这个人类的身体，所以操了他；它知道自己无法与人类走下去，所以放开他。  
它比那些实验员预期中要聪明，它能记住里昂的名字，知道人类昏迷发热中枪是不好的，知道被子和床比硬铁柜更好，甚至知道枪支刀具与子弹会对自己造成威胁......也知道自己和这座城市的命运为何。  
于是它带着人类走过整个地铁通道，却停在了离阳光与自由一步之遥的地方。它明白一旦脱离束缚衣，自己便再没有逆转的希望，外面的世界只有手中弱小人类的容身之处，暴君一直都知道自己陪不了这个人多久，所以在有限的短暂时间里向里昂索求。  
暴君从诞生之初便清楚自己这一生只是向死而生，所以它将转醒的人类推向光明与未来，而自己则沉入黑暗与末路。  
那个人类是它作为杀人机器短暂而黑暗空洞的一生里唯一的光，它握住过，感受过他的温暖，但光属于刹那。


End file.
